A Very Odd Frost
by victiniphantom
Summary: After Knocking out North, and leaving him unccontictious one day before Christmas. Timmy has to take over as Santa to Deliver prestants around the globe. But, Things get harder when Pitch returns stronger than last time, and with a new partner that shears the same dream for the world. Read and Review if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I know I should be working on my other story, but I got writers block. Sorry. I just saw RotG and I got tons of ideas for writing, so I am going to write this story. **

** Also I just watched the newest Fairy OddParents Movie (the one with Drake Bell) and I thought of this totally awesome crossover, and I just had to write this. If you did see that movie that is good, but if you didn't that is also fine. But there is major spoilers in this story.**

**Finally Tootie, Crocker, and the elves are not in this story. (thank goodness the elves were SO annoying) Hope you like it.**

* * *

Timmy's POV

_After Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and I have been flying all over the world in our magic wishing van granting wishes of all the kids in the world. We we just passinf through a little town in Canda when we suddenly hit a big red blure in the sky which caused us all to black out. _

_The next thing we all saw was that we were in what appeared to be a giant wooden factory filled with Yeits and tiny elves. There was also a huge globe with tons of little white lights off over it. Right above the globe was a skylight which appeared to show the moon, but now the it wasn't in view. _

_When I looked over to my left I saw what resembled to be a meeting room or a living room. I couldn't really decide. Over there was four people actually only two people the other two I couldn't tell what they were._

_One was a little man that had gold sparkly hair that went up in every direction. He was also wearing something that resembled a pair of footsie PJ's, and it was also gold and sparkle like his hair. _

_The next man was completely the opposite. He was HUGE! He was wearing a red shirt with red pants to match. He was also wearing a four-inch black belt. On his arm there was a tattoo on each one on his right arm was a tattoo of the work naughty , and on is left was the word nice._

_The next one which appeared as a girl. She was covered with feathers from head to toe, so you can't see her skin everywhere but her face. She also had two light wings on her back which enabled her to fly. _

_The last creature was what appeared to be a mix of a bunny and a kangaroo. It then had one strap going across his body, and attached to it were two boomerangs._

"Oh, looks like sleepy head is up finally. Once again good job Sandy knocking him out," The big Bunny said.

"Where am I?" I sudenly asked.

"The North Pole, what dies it look like?" The Fairy creature asked.

"This is not the North Pole, because I have been to the North Pole and this is not it," I said now getting worried.

"Oh yeah, North here just remodled about ten years ago, but how did you get here this is a secret area," The Bunny asked.

"It is a secret," I said.

"Oh, I know how. Sandy you can bring them out," The Fairy asked.

The golden man which I now know as Sandy brought out Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof from the other room. It already saw that they were awake too, from Poof and Cosmo changing each other into diffrent things.

"Guys! Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we are fine champ we were just wondering around the work shop looking at the new inprovemts," Wanda said.

"By looking at your aged, and seeing that you still have faries. I can take it that you still belive in all of us?" The Bunny asked.

"Um, who are you again?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he has only met my sister and your older brother Bunny. He doesn't reconize 'us'," The fairy said.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"Well I am the Easter Bunny, but you can call me Bunny or Bunnymund, the Fairy over here is the Tooth Fairy or Toothiana, the little golden guy which I suppose you have not met is the Sand man or Sandy, finally the old greaser who now is busy sleeping is Santa Clase or North," Bunnymund said while gesturing to each person.

"Oh, ok well I guess you already know who I am, but if you don't my name is Timmy Turner," I said.

"Oh, and Timmy. Jorgan stopped by early and said that since North is going to be 'out of commnition' fora while you are going to be Santa until he gets better,"Toothiana said.

"So, you are going to be delivering the toy's mate," Bunnymund said while hiding a simle as well as Sandy giving me two thumbs up.

"Oh, and a little Santa secret the elves don't make the toys," Toothina whispered to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Toothina everybody knows that. We just let them belive that," Bunny said.

"Really?" I asked still surprised.

"Ok, let me get this straight. The elves don't make the toys?" I asked.

"Yes, mate!" Bunnymund said while pacing back and fourth in the workshop.

"But, the elves do make a good dodgeball though," Cosmo said while throwing one of the elves in Bunnymund's face.

"Ok, if you do that one more time I will stuff you in one of Santa's sacks and send you to the most annoying place in the world!" Bunnymund yelled at Cosmo.

"OOO, where were that be. It sounds like fun," Cosmo said.

"It is the house of someone who you will meet soon enough. He is going to help you deliver the presents tomarrow," Bunny said.

"Who," Cosmo asked.

"Cosmo, please be quite for just one second I just need to think over this," I said while walking over to a chair to sit down.

"Yeah, since North has lost his memory along with a few teeth by your little accident with your fairies. You need to make preparations for Christmas since it is tomorrow and that you are going to fill in for him untill he is better," Toothiana said.

"I know, but how?" I shouted out which made the 'easter bunny, Tooth fairy, and Sandman' flinch a bit.

"With some help, and with that it will be a pice of cake. Anyways it will be good for Froty to help out," Bunny pitched in.

"Oh is it Frosty the Snowman. Maybe he can let me borrow his hat," Cosmo said.

"If it is him I will have to leave Poof at home. I don't want him to get hurm," Wanda said.

"Well anyways for tonight you go home and get some rest, and we will send him to bring you here tomrrow," Toothina said.

"Well I kind of livein my van though, and it is kind of wreaked," I said.

"Then you can stay here for tonight. You have already have been doing it for the past few days," Bunny said.

"Thanks," I said.

With that I retraced my stepts back into the room I woke up in. Once I got there I go back into bed and only had enough time to notice Black sand sprinkle down from the vents as I drifted off to sleep. As I was thinking about meeting this 'Frosty' person tommrow.

* * *

**Like it, Hate it. Alos I know this chapter is short. The next one though will be longer. Let me know. Also If I get 5 reviews by Sunday I will post the next chapter.**

_**-tini**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know i havn't got five reviews yet, but I got this story layed out already. So, I hope you people like it.**

* * *

Timmy's POV

I woke to the sound of Cosmo doing his little macaca dance. This time he actually got Poof to join him. Wanda was probably out already talking to the Tooth Fairy. It was good for her to talk to another girl. I got out of be tiredly and I put on a new pair of cloths. Since I am supposed to be Santa till he recovers I put on one of his red shirts and red pants that the yeits took up. To top off this new outfit I put on one of his adjusted black belts.

"So guys how do I look," I asked Cosmo and Poof.

"Like a skinny Santa on the off seasons," Cosmo said who was now back in his regular cloths.

"Poof, Poof," Poof agreed who was also back in his regular cloths.

With the good recognition from Cosmo and Poof I walked outside my room that I was staying in for the moment and walked to where the others were. I noticed that Santa or North was still out of it, so that confirmed that I will be delivering the presents to the children today. All that we were waiting for was the missing Frosty the Snowman. I didn't even know he excited.

"Hey Bunny what is the plan for today?" I asked while walking into the globe room (which I am now going to call it)

"Well mate, while you were off sleeping Wanda and Toothaina went off to Fairy word to alert the fairy's of your new position," Bunny said while putting away the egg he was painting.

Then Sandy chimed in literary by shaking one of the elves and showed a picture above his head that showed a picture of Fairy World then mutiaple Fairy's then presents and finally the globe but only half of it was 3-D.

"I belive Sandy is saying that the fairy's agreed to give out presents to half of the globe while you Frostbite and your fairy cover the other half," Bunnymund said as Wanda and Toothaina just flown back in through the skylight.

"Ok, so when is this 'Frostbite' going to get here?" I asked while quoting around the word Frostbite.

"Oh, I haven't go fetch him for ya'. I was waiting for you to tell me to go get him," Bunny said.

"Oh can you do that now. I think Poof wants to meets Frosty," I said while Cosmo and Poof came in to be reunited with Wanda.

"Sure, but just to make sure how hard can Poof can play?" Bunnymund asked while thumping his foot twice and a hole appeared out of nowhere.

"I am going to have to get use to that," I said while backing away from it.

"Yeah just don't fall in," Bunny said while jumping into the hole.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof want to go have a snowball fight while we wait till Frosty," I asked while running toward the door.

"Yah! Snowball fight! Lets go," Cosmo said while flying outside to join with Timmy.

"Ok, but before you go you need to get bundled up," Wanda said to Poof while poofing up a heavy winter coat that was his perfect size.

"Poof, Poof," Poof wined and then once Wanda glanced off for a second he flew outside to join Timmy and Cosmo.

"Where did you go? Poof? Man, he must of already gone outside," Wanda said while flying outside to join the others.

* * *

Right now Poof and I were making a fort out of snow for our snowball fight ageist Cosma and Wanda. Right now I was left making snowballs because I can not make a proper fort without magic. Poof was almost done anyways. He was making a 3 story casual with a draw-bridge and a 10 foot hight wall. While Cosmo and Wanda made a dome fort with a signal hole coming out of the top with a canon coming out of it.

"FIRE," Cosmo said as a giant snow cannonball flew through the air and impacted out wall.

"POOF," Poof yelled as tones of miniature snowballs flew through the air and pelted the enemy fort.

"Quick Poof reload it before your parents can get theirs loaded again," I said to Poof as he waved his baby raddle and all of the miniature guns were once again filled with snow.

"Poof, Poof," Poof said to signal that it was done.

"Now Fire," I yelled as more snow balls flew through the air and actually broke through Cosmo and Wanda's fort.

"Fire," Wanda yelled as another snow-canon flew through the air and actually destroyed out wall.

Poof reloaded the canons once again, and we fired it this time completely breaching threw Poof's parents dome and pelting them some. Then Cosmo and Wanda fired again and knocked off our top layer of our castle. As were reloading we all heard a strange voice that stopped all of us from firing.

"Hey is this a snowball fight or a snowball war?" The strange voice said.

"Um, we don't really know anymore," I said while actually looking out of the window now.

The stranger had snow white hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with frost on it and a pair of brown pants on too, but the thing that threw me off was that he wasn't wearing any shoes. Once Poof saw him he instantly flew out of the window with a a snow gun floating behind him. He then shot him in the face with out him seeing which causing him to tumble backward into the snow.

"Um, who are you because few people are allowed up at the North Pole?" I said while climbing out of the now only 2 story castle and walking toward the stranger.

Wait frost on the jacket. Why didn't I see this before. This must be the person that will help me deliver the presents.

"Are you Frosty the Snowman because you don't really look like a snowman, but the hair confuses me?"I said while Cosmo and Wanda were exiting there now ruined snow fort and coming toward us.

"Frosty the Snowman, really did Bunny come up with that? I will have to get him for that later. Well for starters the name is not Frosty the Snowman it is Jack Frost," Jack Frost said.

* * *

**There you go. Like I said before the chapters are now longer,so I hope you like it. So, Like it, Hate it. TELL ME! Please review! I will try to post by Thursday. No number of Reviews required, but still please Review.**

**-tini**


End file.
